Furniture can be bought already assembled or with the need for assembly. Once furniture is assembled, unless it is modular furniture, it often remains in its assembled state with little change. Sometimes furniture is reupholstered or a slip covering or other device is place over it, but the former involves a considerable amount of work and the latter is very obviously transitory.